Ranger Attraction
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When Divatox's army gets even stronger, the new Turbo team is helped out by a veteran.
1. Typical Day

RANGER ATTRACTION

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Yes, I'm a big Jason/Emily fan, but this pairing wouldn't leave me alone. Some slight changes to the canon in that Ernie never left, Bulk and Skull are still cops, Jason and Emily are just friends and she never left, and Dimitria **never** spoke in questions. Takes place after "Trouble By The Slice" and will cover the "Phantom Ranger arc". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own stuff you don't recognize. And the newer Rangers seemed to be around sixteen, so there's not really a big age difference if Jason's around eighteen or nineteen. Justin and Jason know who each other are because of the Turbo Movie and Tommy and the others told Jason about Dimitria and Alpha 6.

Cassie Chan and Vickie Parker sat on one side of _Ernie's Gym And Juice Bar_ singing quietly as Emily Chambers wiped down a table. As the song continued, Cassie couldn't help stealing glances at the guy who was leading a martial arts class. _Wow. He's really cute_, she thought to herself. Two of the boy's students faced each other, bowed, and then threw kicks and punches at each other. Cassie stopped singing, put the guitar down, and watched the kids. After a few minutes, they were stopped.

"That's good. That's really good. I can tell you guys have been practicing," he complimented.

"Thank you, Sensei," they chorused. Then, he dismissed the class. As the students dispersed, the boy went over to his black bag and got out a red towel, which he slung over his shoulder as he approached a punching bag.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Cassie asked as he began executing a sequence of punches on the bag.

"You mean you don't know?" Vickie asked.

"I just moved here, remember? And I was supposed to be in Stone Canyon. Luckily I had other relatives living here," Cassie reminded her.

"Anyways, that's Jason Scott. He was a couple of years ahead of us. He graduated with Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Katherine, and Tanya," Vickie answered.

"Huh," Cassie mused. She continued to watch as he added kicks to his workout. _Wow. He's really…wow_, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, inside her submarine, Divatox had seen the whole thing. She let out a huff of annoyance.

"That annoying ex-Power Puke is still hanging around! I should put a stop to that," she determined.

"Why don't you just send some Piranhatrons to dispose of him while you send Quicksilver to trash Angel Grove?" her nephew, Elgar, suggested. Divatox laughed in surprise.

"Well, now. You're really thinking, Elgar," she approved. "What a shock," she added. Then, "Piranhatrons! Go get him! Quicksilver! Go to downtown Angel Grove!" The creatures and the monster-a silver eel-like creature-disappeared. Jason was in the middle of executing a kick when he heard someone scream. Quickly turning around, he saw a school of Piranhatrons.

"Oh, man. Not these things again," he said and then quickly herded the rest of the patrons out as Cassie began fighting the fish creatures.

"Jason, what's going on?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know. Just get to safety-now!" Jason urged, pushing her towards Ernie. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain.

"Ernie, make sure they're all safe! I'm gonna go see what I can do to help," Jason instructed.

"You got it," the man stated and began leading everyone out. then, Jason hurried back in. Cassie struggled against the two Piranhatrons holding her. A third Piranhatron kicked her in the stomach, resulting in a cry of pain. Jason grabbed one of the creatures holding Cassie and kicked it away, giving the girl a chance to break free and to continue fighting. Jason was grabbed from behind and his arm was twisted behind his back, forcing him to his knees.

"Oh, no! Hold on Cassie!" they suddenly heard somebody yell and immediately, Ashley Hammond, TJ Johnson, Carlos Vallarte, and Justin Stewart joined in the fight. With a karate yell, Justin fought his way towards Jason and then kicked away the Piranhatron that had felled him.

"You okay?" Justin asked in concern.

"Yeah," Jason answered. "Watch it!" he warned, pulling him back.

"Thanks," Justin said. Then, "Jason, on your left!" Heeding the young boy's warning, Jason turned and blocked a punch that was directed towards him. Finally, the creatures disappeared.

"Man, not what I wanted for today's work out," Jason joked and Justin laughed.

"Hey, thanks, man. You saved my butt," Cassie stated.

"No problem," Jason assured, giving her a once-over. _Man, she's pretty_, he thought to himself.

"What about your arm?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Twisted, but by no means broken," Jason assured. _It's gonna be sore for a while, but no need to tell them that_, he thought.

"You sure? I mean, we could-" Justin started to offer.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," Jason interrupted, knowing what he was about to say. Just then, their watches let out a six-tone beep, even Jason's. TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Jason, and Ashley started to cover to their watches. Then, Jason and Justin started to laugh.

"I don't get it," TJ said.

"How does your watch sound like ours?" Ashley asked. _I don't remember any of us losing our communicators_, she thought to herself. In the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 and Dimitria watched as Justin and Jason laughed as the other Rangers stared in surprise.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo. Blue's lost it," he said.

"No, Alpha. It is merely the situation they find humorous," Dimitria answered. "The man with them is one of Zordon's original chosen," she answered.

"So somebody answer already," Alpha stated. The six-tone beep was heard again.

"Look, I'm gonna go. I'll make sure the civilians are okay," Jason said and then hurried away as the tone sounded again.

"We're here, Alpha," TJ replied.

"Yo! Finally! Somebody answers!" Alpha 6 exclaimed. "You gotta get to downtown Angel Grove pronto!" he reported. The Rangers looked around.

"We're clear, Teej," Carlos assured.

"Shift Into Turbo!" TJ ordered.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Carlos yelled.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Cassie called.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin hailed.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Ashley summoned.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" TJ finished. Once morphed, the Rangers teleported to the location, pulled out their weapons, and immediately charged at the monster. Meanwhile, back at the youth center, once he was convinced it was safe, Ernie led everyone back in. As Vickie looked around for Cassie, Jason went back to the punching bag he had been working on and began beating on it, favoring his twisted arm. _May the Power protect them_, he thought. Then, he intensified his attacks, trying to quell his unease. _I just have a bad feeling things are gonna get ugly real soon_, he thought. And he wasn't sure the newer Rangers could handle it. Justin maybe, but he was kinda young and wouldn't be able to handle it by himself. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he had been a Ranger for approximately two years, and he had gotten pretty good at telling when things were about to get serious. He couldn't really explain it. It was just a feeling he'd get. And it had hardly ever been wrong. And he had that feeling now. _Oh, Zordon. Please let the Power protect them_, Jason thought again as the punches and kicks became ever harder, not even noticing the stares that he was getting. Finally, he stopped, gathered up his things, and walked out.


	2. Recruit

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the plot. In this fic, Divatox is gonna be **way** more calculating than she is on the show.

On Eltar, Alpha 5 was in a type of Command Center putting the finishing touches on a Ranger suit, which consisted of black armor that had small hole in the chest area.

"Alpha, I must thank you for being willing to come to Eltar to help me create this new Ranger," Zordon said as Alpha put a red ruby in the chest area's hole.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! My pleasure, Zordon. Something tells me that the new Rangers will need the extra help," Alpha responded as the ruby lit up. "Hooray! The power source works!" he celebrated. "Now all we have to do is find someone to take on the powers," he added.

"I already have, Alpha," Zordon told him. "Put in a communications with Jason," he requested.

"Right away, Zordon," the robot agreed and pressed a button. Back on Earth, Jason had reached his house and had entered his room, where he had immediately started studying. For the second time that day, a familiar six-tone reached his ears.

"Uh…yeah?" he queried. _Maybe it's Justin_, he thought.

"Jason, please stand by for teleportation," he heard Zordon request.

"I'm ready," he told his former mentor. Instantly, he disappeared in a series of black particles. When he landed, he found himself in a strange Command Center.

"Whoa! Billy would have a field day with this!" he breathed.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That he would," Alpha agreed.

"Alpha!" Jason cried happily, hugging the robot. Then, he turned to his mentor, who was in a tube similar to the one in the Power Chamber. "Zordon, what's going on? Is it the Turbo Rangers? Are they okay?" he queried.

"They are fine, though Dimitria has indicated that Divatox has become more and more dangerous to Earth and that the other Rangers are beginning to be overwhelmed," Zordon replied.

"What can I do?" Jason asked.

"Alpha and I designed the Phantom Ranger using Eltarian technology, making it compatible with human DNA…specifically yours," Zordon replied.

"You knew from the start I'd say 'Yes', didn't you?" Jason queried.

"Alpha and I sensed your restlessness just as we did when you were called to take on the Gold Ranger Powers," Zordon answered.

"So, how does this work?" Jason wondered, turning to stare at the uniform. _Whoa! This looks pretty cool!_ he thought, looking at the uniform's design.

"Simply say 'It's Morphing Time, Phantom Ranger Power,'" Zordon told him. Jason repeated the phrase and instantly, the suit covered him.

"Whoa! This is morphinominal!" he breathed.

"The suit's power comes from the ruby on your chest," his mentor stated. Power from the ruby? Did this mean…? Jason turned to him. "Don't be alarmed. It's not connected to your life-force," he hastened to assure.

"So, besides the obvious, how does my uniform differ from the other Rangers' uniform?" the new Phantom Ranger asked.

"The suit is cloaked with an invisibility shield as well as a camouflage shield as well as infrared vision," Zordon told him.

"Totally awesome," the Phantom Ranger approved. _I don't believe this. I'm really being called back into action?_ he thought. These thoughts raced through his mind as Alpha made some last minutes checks on the suit.

"Everything checks out, Zordon," the robot finally stated and then he turned to Jason. "To return to your civilian form, merely say 'Power down'," he continued and Jason once more echoed the command. Seconds later, Jason was in civilian attire again.

"Go back to Earth, Jason and only reveal your new identity when you feel the time is right," Zordon advised. Jason nodded and then he was teleported back to his home. Jason grinned and then pumped his fist into the air excitedly. He was back in action!


	3. Phantom's Arrival

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

RHatch89: Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

Sz2000: Thanks. Well, I'm glad you liked the vid as well. Thanks, I'll try.

Boris Yeltsin (Ch 1): Thanks. Nope.

Brankell (Chs 1-2): Thanks. Glad you think so. Yep. That he is.

Mysuperlexy43vr (Chs 1-2): Thanks. Yeah, me too. Well, here's more. Thanks. Here's more.

XXScream4Xx (Chs 1-2): Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Neither had I honestly, but the pairing wouldn't leave me alone. Yep. Yeah, I wanted to use a Ranger no one else had before. Hope this is soon enough.

Kellybird: Hey, thanks. Well, I hope you like this chap too.

Ae1102: Thanks. Glad you think so, and honestly, I'm not sure, but I think it was only about a year and a half before his charrie left.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot. And I figured that to some extent that Divatox and her family knew magic due to Mama D calling up the Vortex of Doom in "Passing The Torch Pt 2".

In her submarine, Divatox watched the Turbo Rangers through her telescope and scowled. There had to be **some** way to get the upper hand on them! She watched as the five Rangers milled about the youth center. TJ the Red Ranger and Carlos the Green Ranger were sitting at a table talking, Cassie the Pink Ranger was strumming her guitar, and Ashley the Yellow Ranger was reading a book. Her lips curled into a sneer. She couldn't understand why the Piranahtrons and her monsters couldn't defeat them. As far as she could tell, they never practiced any form of battle techniques, so how come they always lost? With a growl of frustration, she moved the telescope to the other side of the room, where she saw Justin the Blue Ranger moving about a designated space, punching and kicking the air. Okay, she could see how they could have trouble with the Blue Ranger, even if he **was** a pipsqueak. He was keeping himself prepared; no doubt a throwback to when he was fighting alongside the first Turbo group. But it was the newer Rangers that got on her nerves. She had to get rid of **them**. With a cry of exasperation, she looked up from her telescope and then began pacing back and forth.

"Auntie D, is something wrong?" Elgar questioned.

"I have to get rid of the Power Rangers, but how?" she wondered, not seeming to hear her nephew. "I have to catch them off guard. It's not like they're just going to disappear," she continued. Then, she stopped. Disappear? Of course she couldn't make the **Rangers** disappear, but if could make her **army** disappear, it would confuse the Rangers, making them easy prey. Divatox's features curved into a diabolical smirk. "Yes. This should do quite nicely," she decided. Then, she began chanting in an ancient language. While she wasn't as knowledgeable in the arts as her mother or even Rita and Zedd, she knew enough to give her an edge in fighting. Lightning crackled from her fingertips and Elgar, Rygog, and Porto looked at each other with some anticipation. Divatox didn't use her magic often, so when she did, they knew that she was planning something **big**. She aimed the electricity at the Piranahtrons and within seconds, they had disappeared.

"Wh-where'd they go?" Rygog asked in surprise.

"I turned them invisible. Now those Rangers won't know what hit them and will run themselves ragged trying to fight what they can't see. And once they're nice and tired, I'll do the same to a monster and watch it **destroy** them, and then Angel Grove," Divatox answered, letting out a cruel chuckle. Then, with a flick of her wrist, the minions were sent to Angel Grove Park, where they immediately started creating havoc. In the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 was desperately trying to make sense of what the scanners were telling him.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! This is nutso! The scanners are sayin' that Piranahtrons in the park, but there ain't nothin' there!" the robot yelped.

"Contact the Rangers at once," Dimitria instructed. With a worried moan, Alpha 6 did as he was told. Hearing the summons, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Justin gathered together at the entrance/exit of the youth center, where TJ pressed the "talk" button on his communicator.

"What's up, Dimitria?" TJ asked.

"You must go to Angel Grove Park immediately. There is an…unusual disturbance," Dimitria told them. The Rangers looked at each other in confusion. 'Unusual disturbance'? What did **that** mean?

"We're on it, Dimitria," TJ assured her as Justin quickly checked to see if anyone was looking.

"We're clear," he assured the older boy and they quickly teleported to the location. To their surprise, people were running in fright even though there was no apparent danger.

"What's going on here?" TJ wondered.

"I don't know," Carlos replied. They looked around as civilians continued to run away. What was going on? TJ lifted his communicator to his wrist.

"Dimitria, are you sure about the location?" he asked. Almost as soon as he finished asking the question, he felt himself being grabbed from behind. _Whoa! What in the world?_ he thought to himself. Similar grunts from the others told him that they had also been grabbed. The Rangers twisted and turned, trying to escape their invisible foes. There was strange muttering and Justin became aware parts of the grass had were pressed down, as if something had stepped on it. _Invisible! They're invisible!_ he realized, seeing the faint steps of Divatox's foot soldiers.

"Guys, the Piranahtrons! They're invisible!" he shouted.

"What?" everyone chorused as they were thrown to the ground.

"How'd Divatox manage that?" Cassie wondered with a grunt. Justin somersaulted forward and listened for a few seconds. Hearing slight breathing, he lashed out with an upward kick, and was rewarded with a grunt of pain from a Piranahtron before he and the other Rangers scrambled to their feet.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ cried.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Carlos hailed.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Cassie summoned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin yelled.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Ashley called.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" TJ cried. Instantly, their suits covered them and they looked around. They had to find the creatures…fast. The Blue Turbo Ranger cocked his head.

"Justin, what are-" the Red Turbo Ranger's question was cut off as his young friend motioned for him to be quiet. Then, they heard it. The strange fish-like grumbles. Immediately, they went to attack. However, they all found themselves being overpowered once more. _Man! I wish I had paid attention when I was being taught about using my environment!_ the Pink Turbo Ranger thought to herself as she struggled to free herself. On Eltar, Zordon and Alpha 5 had also seen the attack.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I hope Jason can answer!" Alpha exclaimed as he sent down a distress signal to the newest Ranger. At Angel Grove University, Jason was packing up his books when his communicator went off. He quickly gathered up his belongings and hurried out to the halls, where he ducked into a secluded corner.

"I read you, Zordon. Come in," he stated.

"Divatox has turned her Piranahtron invisible and the Turbo Rangers need your help in Angel Grove Park," Zordon him.

"I'm on my way," Jason replied. "Phantom Ranger Power," he said quietly and teleported to the park. When he got there, he saw the Turbo Rangers desperately trying to fight their foes to no avail. The Phantom Ranger quickly activated the infrared scanner on his helmet, which revealed the creatures' locations. Quickly, the Phantom Ranger dashed towards the Piranahtron holding the Blue Turbo Ranger and tossed it aside.

"What?" the Rangers asked together as something whizzed by them. To their surprise, the Piranahtrons suddenly appeared.

"How'd they get visible again?" the Yellow Ranger gasped. _More to the point, how were they turned invisible in the first place. Dimitria's never said anything about her having that kind of power_, she thought to herself. They continued to watch as something blurred past them, knocking the minions down. For a few seconds, the figure was visible before quickly disappearing again.

"Who is **that**?" the Red Ranger wondered. He watched as the mysterious Ranger quickly took care of the creatures. Then, before their very eyes, the Ranger disappeared,

"Where'd they go?" the Green Ranger wondered. _Who was that?_ the Pink Ranger wondered. They had been saved…but by who? They teleported to the Power Chamber and TJ looked up at Dimitria.

"Did you just see that?" he questioned.

"I did," Dimitria answered.

"Do you know who it is? Why weren't we told that there was another Ranger?" TJ asked.

"I do not know who this Ranger is. If I had known about him, I would've said something," Dimitria responded.

"I wonder who he is," Cassie mused.

"That will only be made known when he is ready to tell us," Dimitria stated. The Rangers looked at one another, instinctively knowing that their paths with the mysterious Ranger would somehow cross again…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know this is basically the same way the Phantom Ranger was originally introduced, but I thought that it worked for the fic. And I'll be moving tomorrow and will be internet-less for about a week. Sorry about that.


	4. Phantom Concerns

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Over the next few days, the Turbo Rangers continued to be helped out by the Phantom Ranger and each of the Rangers found themselves wondering who the Ranger could be and they continued to talk about it.

"You think he could be from another planet?" Ashley asked at lunch time.

"What?" Cassie asked with a laugh. _That's impossible. We're the only Rangers here…aren't we?_ she wondered.

"It's possible. I mean, the others used to talk about some people they met earlier in their career and heck, we went to another dimension to save Kimberly and Jason," Justin responded.

"Who?" TJ questioned.

"Some kids who were a couple of years ahead of us," Carlos replied.

"So, back to my original question: do you think he could be from another planet?" Ashley questioned.

"It's possible. I mean, Dimitria **did** say the technology came from a planet called Eltar," TJ stated. Meanwhile, at Angel Grove University, Jason was in the middle of a class, taking notes. When the professor finally dismissed them, Jason gathered up his belongings and headed out. As he did so, his mind wandered to the new Pink Turbo Ranger, a girl whom he had heard being referred to as "Cassie". He let out a small smile. She was kind of cute, though he wasn't normally attracted to girls a couple of years younger than him. He let out a sigh. _I wish I could talk to Tommy_, he thought to himself. He needed some advice, but his friend had a different lunch hour.

"Yo, Jason!" he heard a few minutes later. Jason laughed and turned to see Tommy.

"What, are you ditchin'? Your parents aren't gonna like that," he teased. Tommy threw Jason a look of mock anger.

"Ha, ha, ha, man. No, my class was canceled. And besides, I wouldn't do that. My parents and my uncle John would kill me," he responded.

"Well, this actually works out great, cause I need some advice, man," Jason replied.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria," Tommy said and they walked off. Once they were inside, they got their food and sat at a table.

"Now, what's going on, man?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you've heard about the Phantom Ranger right?"

"Yeah." Jason gave Tommy a knowing look and the other boy laughed.

"No way. You?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so what do you need advice for? You've been serving longer than me." Jason bit his lip and then looked around before lowering his voice.

"It's-the Pink Turbo Ranger," the boy admitted.

"Yeah, I've seen her in the youth center. She's a pretty good guitarist," his friend said.

"Yeah, she really is. And I've heard her talking with her friends. She's pretty funny," he admitted with a small laugh. Tommy's features curved into a grin.

"You're into her," he realized.

"Yeah. But Bro, I'm older than her," Jason objected.

"Only by a couple of years. She's like, what? Sixteen?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Jason confirmed.

"So you guys wouldn't have any problems," Tommy shrugged, taking a bite of sandwich.

"But they don't even know that I'm the Phantom Ranger," Jason responded.

"Yeah, how does that even work? I thought you and the others had the same communicator frequency," Tommy said.

"Well, we still have the same frequency, I'm just on a different channel," Jason responded. "Zordon said it was safer that way," he continued.

"Makes sense," Tommy mused. If Jason could keep his identity hidden from Divatox as long as he could, it could give the Rangers the advantage.

"So, how's Rocky doing?" Jason queried, changing the subject.

"He's doing okay, but the doctors still want him to take it easy," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I heard that it was a pretty nasty fall…even **with** our healing," Jason told him softly.

"It **was**. Scared the heck out of Adam, not to mention Justin," Tommy said.

"No doubt," Jason commented. He knew how close Rocky and Adam were. They were like him and Tommy. If anything ever happened to Tommy, he'd **definitely** be freaking. And Justin had gotten close to Rocky at the shelter when the older boy had become a big brother to the boy. The boys fell silent and continued to eat their lunches. When they were finally done, they stood up, grabbed their garbage, and headed out.

"So, what am I gonna do? I mean, I haven't even really introduced myself to her," Jason sighed.

"Well then, that'd be your first move," Tommy stated. "You could always say you're a friend of Justin's," he continued.

"But I don't know him as well as you guys do," Jason objected.

"But you guys still know each other," Tommy pointed out.

"True," Jason agreed. Then, looking at his watch, "I gotta go. Could we finish this conversation later?"

"Yeah, man. I'll see ya at our cottage," Tommy told him and then watched as his friend headed off. The former Ranger shook his head. _Who would've thought that something like this would happen?_ he thought to himself. After giving up their powers, he and the others-Kat, Tanya, and Adam-had gone off to other things. Adam was busy with stunt work and classes at Angel Grove Community College, Tanya had found some work at a radio station while also attending angel Grove Community College, and Katherine was student teaching as well as working towards a teaching degree. And as for him, he was taking classes at Angel Grove University, trying to figure out what he wanted to do, while racing for his uncle John. Tommy had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Jason was also going to Angel Grove University and that they were rooming together, along with seven other guys. They were a bit busier than they had been in high school, but they still tried to make time to teach their classes at the youth center. _Okay, since I have the extra time, I think I'll get started on that history project_, he thought to himself. He then grabbed his history book as well as his notebook and began perusing the book. Soon, he was immersed in the subject, highlighting and underlining the important information he wanted to say in his report, as he made an outline. Meanwhile, back at Angel Grove High, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Justin were going through their own classes, trying to pay attention as they each thought about their new ally. Who was he? Where had he come from? _I wonder who he is. I mean, Dimitria said that his powers came from the planet Eltar, which according to Justin is where Zordon's from_, Cassie thought to herself. But if he was an ally, why hadn't he revealed his identity yet? Surely he knew that they could be trusted. She let out a sigh and then had to rush to her next class after she heard the warning bell. All were unaware that Divatox had seen everything from her submarine. She fumed. There had to be **some** way to get the Phantom Ranger to reveal himself. But how? _Hmmm…I need to draw the Phantom out. I need him to believe that the Rangers are in immediate danger and need his assistance. But how to do it, that's the trick_, she thought to herself. She frowned as she became deep in thought. She had to be cunning about this. But what could she do? Well, before getting him to reveal himself, it'd probably be a good idea to determine just how good of a fighter the Phantom was. But how? What monster could she use to test the Phantom Ranger? She needed something quick, tough, and silent. But what monster fit the bill? She pursed her lips in silent concentration as she racked her brain through the list of monsters at her disposal. _Hmmm…maybe Mama D will have an idea_, she thought to herself. With that, she said a quick spell that would open up a communication with the woman. A few seconds later, Divatox was rewarded with an image of her mother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have a plan to make the Phantom Ranger reveal his identity, but first I want to further determine how good of a fighter he is to see if that suit of his has any weaknesses," came the response. The woman let out a sniff.

"At least you're using your head," she approved. "And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" she asked.

"I need a monster, but I'm not sure which one will successfully do the job," the pirate answered. The older fixed her daughter with a glare as she let out a disdainful sniff. However, she said nothing. While it was true that she wasn't much of a fighter, Divatox had always been quite cunning.

"Well, it sounds like you've come up with a good start of a plan," she allowed.

"Thanks, Mama D," Divatox grinned. She **loved** it when her mother approved of her plans!

"As for a monster, I would recommend calling on Shadowtron to fight the Rangers. His stealth power is insurmountable," Mama D continued. Divatox laughed evilly.

"Yes. He's **perfect** Mama D. Thank you for your help," she said. Mama D sniffed again, trying not to show her pleased reaction at the thanks.

"Just don't louse it up," was all she said and then cut the communications. Divatox then turned her attention back to her subjects.

"Porto! Rygog!" she called.

"Yes, My Queen?" Porto responded, rushing in.

"Right here, Divatox," Rygog added, coming in right behind Porto, with Elgar close behind.

"I want the three of you along with some Piranahtrons to keep the Rangers busy while I put out a call to a new monster to draw out the Phantom Ranger," Divatox ordered.

"Right away," they chorused.

"You got it, Auntie D! And this time, I'll **crush** Little Boy Blue," Elgar snarled. He was so **sick** of that pipsqueak making him look like a fool.

"What new monster are you calling on, my Queen?" Porto asked.

"If I tell you, it'd spoil the surprise," Divatox answered. "And I'd have to kill you," she added casually. Elgar, Porto, and Rygog stammered and then teleported from the submarine to Earth. Divatox let out another evil laugh and then turned to her communications channel and activated it, punching in a sequence of numbers. A few seconds later, a being with a gray body and green stripes was seen.

"Divatox, what can I do for you?" it asked.

"Shadowtron, I have a job for you," Divatox replied and then went on to explain her plan.

"I shall go at once," Shadowtron promised and then disappeared.

"Prompt. I like that in a monster," Divatox approved and let out another laugh. Those Rangers had better watch out…especially that Phantom Ranger. Once she figured out his fighting style and what he cared about, she would be able to unmask him. And once his identity was revealed, it would be that much easier to destroy him.


	5. Divatox's Discovery

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

All through downtown Angel Grove, Shadowtron blasted buildings with energy from his sword as he moved through the district in his stealth mode. However, to the naked eye, it looked like the buildings were spontaneously exploding. In the Power Chamber, the alarms blared crazily.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! I think Divatox decided to return to her invisible monster idea!" Alpha 6 exclaimed.

"I am not so sure that what we're seeing is what it seems," Dimitria stated.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo. You want me to run a computer check?" Alpha questioned.

"That would be my advice," Dimitria told him. The robot pressed some buttons on the console and the Power Chamber's computers whirred as it ran a scan on the monster. A couple of minutes later, a piece of paper was spit out and Alpha quickly scanned it.

"Whoa! That's all we need! A monster who goes stealth!" he exclaimed as he pressed the communications button on the console. Immediately, T.J. answered the summons.

"What's going on, Alpha?" he wondered.

"Divatox's got a new monster that can make itself disappear," was the report.

"Oh, great. Not again. That's just what we need," T.J. groaned. "Don't worry, Alpha. We're on it," he promised. Within seconds, Alpha and Dimitria saw the Turbo Rangers on the Viewing Globe. The Inquitian and the robot watched as the Rangers attempted to do battle, only to be bested.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! This isn't goin' good!" Alpha exclaimed. Almost as soon as he said that, he saw the Phantom Ranger appear on the scene, blending in with the scenery and fading in and out of view. _Yo, who is this?_ the robot wondered, watching everything play out. In downtown Angel Grove, the other Rangers watched with some confusion and amazement as the Phantom Ranger seemed to counter the monster's attacks almost every time. _Whoa. He's amazing_, the Pink Ranger thought not for the first time. The Blue Ranger couldn't help but stare at the Phantom Ranger as he watched him fight. He wasn't sure why, but something seemed familiar about the Ranger's fighting style. It was almost as if he had seen it before. But where? Then he mentally shook his head and refocused on the fight. He couldn't get distracted. From the submarine, Divatox watched the battle as a grin curved her features. Things were going great. Finally, the monster reappeared and Divatox chuckled. Now it was time to up the ante.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she yelled. Rygog launched the weapons and the monster roared as it grew larger.

"We need Turbo Megazord Power now!" the Turbo Rangers called. The Phantom Ranger stared as the machines came out. Just then, his communicator crackled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Jason, we are sending you the Phantom Zord," Zordon announced.

"Thanks," the Phantom Ranger responded. As soon as the word was finished, a large zord in the shape of a spaceship came down opening a hatch as it did so and the Phantom Ranger jumped in. As he did so, he saw a black crystal and a slot in front of the zord. _Log on_, the Phantom Ranger thought to himself as he took the crystal and jammed it into the slot. Once he did so, the zord changed from a spaceship to a standing zord. As he started piloting the zord, he was amazed to realize that just like with his Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord, piloting the Phantom Zord was just like second nature to him. _I can't believe I know what to do with this thing_, he thought to himself as he expertly maneuvered the zord. Shadowtron roared and lunged at them, but the Turbo Rangers called for the Turbo Sword and quickly blocked the attack.

"Power Sword!" the Phantom Ranger called instinctively. Instantly, a silver sword fell from the sky the zord quickly caught it. Then the zord rushed at the monster, who laughed and quickly went invisible.

"Where'd it go?" the Red Ranger questioned. The Blue Ranger quickly pressed some buttons on the zord.

"Justin, what are you doing?" the Green Ranger asked.

"Trying to pinpoint the monster," the Blue Ranger replied.

"How are you going to do that?" the Red Ranger wondered. The Blue Ranger motioned for the Red Ranger to be quiet as he continued to punch in coordinates. In his own zord, the Phantom Ranger was doing the same as the Blue Ranger. Moments later, both Rangers let out cries of pleasure and fired at where they had located the monster. In the Turbo Megazord, the Red Ranger stared in surprise. How had Justin known how to pinpoint the monster? The Phantom Ranger nodded in approval. The other Rangers were proving to be resourceful. Especially the Blue Ranger. Rocky had chosen well. He had seen the youngest member of the Turbo team practicing in the youth center. Then he refocused his attention on Shadowtron as the monster moved from one position to another. _Trying to trick us, are you?_ the Phantom Ranger wondered as he punched in a command on the consoles of his zord. Almost immediately, a beam of light flew from the zord and hit the monster. From her submarine, Divatox watched as the battle play out. _What!? When did __**he**__ get a zord?_ the space pirate wondered. Then, she gasped as the two zords powered up their swords and blasted the monster.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" she fumed.

"Not to worry, Auntie D. You said you were just doing this to figure out how the Phantom Ranger fought, right? And now you know he has a zord, but he doesn't know that you know about it, right?" Elgar pointed out. Instantly, Divatox calmed down.

"Yes, you're absolutely right," she agreed. This was a bit of intelligence that they could use. But something told her that they needed something more. Something that they could use to draw the Phantom Ranger out…but what? That was the main thing she had to figure out…how to draw the Rangers out. _Obviously I need to fight smarter, not harder_, she mused. Well then, there was only one thing to do: watch the Rangers for a while and see if there was something that she could use. Maybe one of the Turbo Rangers would lead her to the Phantom Ranger and his identity. Divatox's lips curved into a satisfied smile. Once she was certain of the Phantom Ranger's identity, she'd be able to destroy him and then the other Turbo Rangers would fall like dominos…


	6. Setting The Trap

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot. Flashbacks are in italics and are of different instances and days as well as being from Cassie's POV.

The next few days was filled with the Rangers going to school, hanging out at the Youth Center, and fighting Divatox. One day, Jason walked into the Youth Center, flanked by Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky. As the others talked, Jason found himself stealing glances at the girl in pink who was performing with a friend as the rest of the juiced bar listened and danced to the song.

"Guys, I'll be right back," he stated and the other former Rangers shared knowing grins.

"It's about time," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, seriously," Tommy agreed. Jason waited until the girls were finished and then walked up to them.

"That was really good," he complimented.

"Thanks," the girl in pink stated. "I'm Cassie. I've seen you around before," she introduced herself.

"I'm Jason," he introduced himself. "And I believe we have a friend in common-Justin Stewart," he continued.

"Oh, yeah. He's always in the karate classes that are being held here. And he trains all the time," Cassie said. Jason let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, he's one of Rocky and Tommy's students," he recalled. "Would you like to sit down a few minutes and take a break from the song?" he offered.

"Well, I shouldn't. I mean, Vickie and I need to work, and-" Cassie's reply was cut off as her friend came up to them.

"Cassie, we can work on the song later. Heck, my brain is fried right now," she interrupted. "I'm Vickie by the way," she introduced herself.

"Jason," Jason responded.

"Yeah, I know," Vickie stated. "I'm gonna go get a drink from Ernie," she continued and walked away as Jason and Cassie went to a table and continued talking, neither of them noticing that their friends were watching them.

"You know, it's good to see Jason finding someone," Katherine commented.

"I'll say. With as hard as he worked when he was the Red Ranger, putting all other things aside, he deserves to have a relationship," Tommy agreed and the others nodded. They had thought that there was something between Jason and Emily, but the two had just been friends. Then, the former Rangers went back to what they had originally planned to do as Cassie and Jason continued to talk. What no one knew, was that a telescope had popped up from a teen's drink and zeroed in on Cassie and Jason. Divatox frowned. The Pink Ranger was talking with the ex-Power Puke she had sacrificed to Maligore. _Now __**this**__ is interesting_, she thought to herself. As she spied on the young couple, her mind flashed back to the previous days that she had spied on them. _Cassie glanced at the boy who was teaching a class. As she played her guitar, Cassie could feel someone watching her and turned her head to see a boy who appeared to be a couple of years older than her._ Of course, then there was the arrival of that blasted Phantom Ranger. Divatox fumed. She **had** to figure out his identity. She stared at Cassie and the ex-Ranger. _I wonder…_she mused. It was too coincidental. Sure she had seen the first Turbo Team hanging around the Blue Ranger as well as a couple of ex-Rangers, but this particular one had started showing up where the newer Turbo Team was hanging out more and more. It **had** to mean something. _And I'm going to find out what_, Divatox determined. She had discovered that the Phantom Ranger had a zord a few days ago and had been paying close attention to see if the zord had a weakness, but so far hadn't noticed anything. She frowned. She had to figure out who the Phantom Ranger was. And it appeared that the newest Ranger had a thing for the Pink Turbo Ranger. _Hmmm…I can use this attraction to my advantage_, she thought to herself. But how? How could she convince the Phantom Ranger that the little Pink Turbo Puke was in danger? _This is going to take some finesse_, Divatox mused to herself. There had to be **some** way. As she continued to watch Cassie, she could feel the formulation of a plan coming on. She could kidnap the Pink Ranger and use her as bait to catch the Phantom Ranger. _Yes…that will work out wonderfully_, she thought to herself as a smirk came upon her features. And once she had the Phantom Ranger in her clutches, she'd force him to reveal his identity or she'd destroy the Pink Ranger. And no Ranger worth their salt would risk the life of a teammate. She knew that from the first Turbo Ranger team. But she had to wait for the right time. After all, she didn't want to move too soon or too late. She'd watch them for a little bit longer, and then make her move. _Yes, that's a good idea. After all, if I rush things, my plan will fall apart_, she thought to herself. What she needed was a monster and some Piranahtrons to draw the Rangers out and have them fight long enough to wear them down so that the Pink Ranger would need the Phantom Ranger to come to her rescue. Frowning thoughtfully, she turned to the communications system on her submarine and ran through a list of monsters. She needed a good one. One that couldn't be easily destroyed. But who to call? Maybe Rita? After all, she had that monster maker, Finster. But on the other hand, she had called for advice when she first encountered the Rangers and Rita had been absolutely useless, telling her to run. _No, no, no, no. Rita's out. She won't be of any help at all_, she thought to herself. No, she would have to capture the Phantom Ranger by herself. Then, she stopped at a monster. As she read its qualifications, she grinned. This one would be perfect: it would destroy the Rangers and draw out the Phantom Ranger at the same time. With an evil chuckle, Divatox pressed the call button on her communications device. Almost immediately, her view screen showed a creature with a brown body and orange lines zigzagging all across his body.

"Divatox. What can I do for you?" the creature asked in a gravelly voice.

"Firestorm, I want you to go down to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers. There's some new Ranger called the Phantom Ranger who seems to have taken a shine to the Pink Ranger," Divatox replied.

"Yes, I've heard of this Phantom Ranger. Though no one knows who he is," Firestorm replied.

"And that's where **you** come in. If you capture the Pink Ranger, the Phantom Ranger will come to her rescue," Divatox answered.

"Ah, yes. Then I assume you want the Pink one alive?" Firestorm asked.

"Yes. You can do what you want to the other Rangers but Pinkie needs to stay alive until I have the Phantom. Then I'll crush them both," Divatox replied, letting out an evil laugh.

"It would be an honor to do your bidding, Divatox," Firestorm told her, his eyes flashing a blood red.

"Then go," Divatox ordered. The monster teleported himself out of the room he was in and Divatox shut off her viewing screen and let out a triumphant laugh. Soon, the Phantom Ranger would be in her hands and then-she'd destroy him! Back in Angel Grove, Firestorm had already started his rampage, casting fires in the downtown district and watching the carnage in delight. Mistress Divatox would be so pleased. In the Power Chamber, the monster alarm blared shrilly.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! The alarm's going nutso! And if that monster's left runnin' loose, it could destroy the whole city," Alpha 6 worried as he pressed the call button on the console. In the Youth Center, Cassie froze when she heard the summons.

"Excuse me. There's something I forgot I have to do," Cassie said.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll catch you later," Jason told her and Cassie ran off towards the Youth Center's entrance as Jason walked back to his friends.

"Are you going to go with them?" Tommy asked.

"No. Zordon says I should lay low for a bit unless it's an extreme emergency so that Divatox doesn't get suspicious," Jason replied.

"That makes sense," Rocky commented. If Jason could keep his identity hidden from Divatox, the new team would be able to keep their advantage in battles. Of course, they had no idea whether or not Divatox had pieced everything together yet, but he knew that that Jason wouldn't take any chances. Then, he let out a sigh. Sometimes he missed being in action, but he knew it was for the best. Even with the Ranger healing, his back was still giving him problems, and besides, Justin was great as a Ranger. Almost as if had sensed his friend's thought, Adam placed a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"I know, man," he said.

"If it's any consolation, I sometimes wish I was fighting alongside you guys," Jason told Rocky. "I miss it-actually being part of a team," he admitted.

"Hey. Once a team, always a team," Tommy reminded.

"Now who told you that?" Jason teased when he heard the familiar words.

"Oh, just this guy I used to be on a team with," Tommy answered in the same tone and they both laughed. Jason had told Tommy that shortly after the boy had lost his Green Ranger Powers the first time. Back in downtown Angel Grove, Firestorm was driving the Rangers back with his continual fires.

"We need something to cool this guy down!" the Blue Ranger shouted.

"Yeah, but what?" the Green Ranger wondered. In the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 was trying to find something in the Morphing Grid's arsenal that would help them.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! This is a disaster!" he moaned. What he didn't know, was that in the Command Center on Eltar, Zordon and Alpha 5 were watching the whole thing and Alpha had punched in a series of commands.

"Alpha, give the specifics of the Water Power Canon to the computers in the Power Chamber and send instructions on it to Dimitria," Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha acknowledged, doing what he was told. In the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 jumped as the computers suddenly beeped.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What's going on?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I am uncertain, though sensors indicate that whatever it is, it is not a threat," Dimitria reported. Almost as soon as she said that, a canon appeared in the Power Chamber, materializing on the consoles.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's this?" Alpha 6 wondered. In response to his question, a sheet of paper spit out from the computers. The robot read the papers.

"A water canon! That's brilliant!" he said. "Rangers, I'm sending you something that'll help you against Firestorm!" he reported and then with a press of a couple of buttons, sent the weapon out. Underneath his helmet, the Red Ranger's lips curved into a grin as the canon materialized in his hands. He pointed it at the monster and pulled the trigger. Instantly, a steady stream of water hit the creature, knocking it back. _Yes! This thing works great! Dimitria and Alpha came up with this just in time!_ the Red Ranger thought to himself. Firestorm sputtered in rage. So, they were trying to put him out, were they? Well, he'd show them! with a growl, he summoned his energy, bringing the fire up his body and to his hands. Then, he took the energy and thrust it at the Rangers.

"Watch it!" At the Red Ranger's warning, everyone jumped out of the way.

"Geez, what a hothead," the Green Ranger grumbled and the Blue Ranger rolled his eyes, though it was unseen. Firestorm's eyes flashed blood red and he summoned his energy once more. Moments later, he thrust the energy at the Rangers again, causing them to jump in different directions. Once he saw that the Pink Ranger was separated from the others, he blasted fire at her, creating a wall between her and the others. The Red Ranger reached towards the canon, attempting to reach it. Seeing this, Firestorm blasted him with his energy, causing him to cry out. Cackling, the monster walked towards the Pink Ranger, grabbed her, and then disappeared before the other Rangers could do anything.

"No! Cassie!" they all cried together as they all scrambled to their feet. Then, their communicators went off.

"Report to the Power Chamber at once," Dimitria instructed and they all did as they were told.

"Dimitria, how do we get her back?" T.J. queried.

"And why did Divatox take her anyways?" Carlos wondered.

"Probably for some sort of leverage," Justin surmised.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo. I'm afraid Blue's right," Alpha answered.

"Leverage? For what?" Ashley asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure," Dimitria replied. The Rangers all stared at one another. They had to get Cassie back…no matter what…


	7. Revelations Of The Phantom

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Firestorm landed in Divatox's submarine, the Pink Ranger in his arms and Divatox opened the hatch to her bilge and the girl was dumped in, causing her suit to finally fade away from the combined stress of the previous fire attack and the impact of hitting the submarine's floor. Cassie moaned as the hatch was closed. What had happened? She slowly and painfully climbed to her knees and looked around. Where was she? She then pressed the 'talk' button on her communicator.

"T.J., Carlos, Ashley, Justin. Can you guys hear me?" she queried. However, there was only a squealing noise. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Her communicator had never done **that** before. She tried the 'talk' button again. "Alpha, Dimitria…are you there?" she asked. However, just like last time, her communicator just gave a squealing sound. _What is going on? Is it busted or something?_ she wondered. _Hey! Maybe I can morph out of here!_ came her next thought.

"Shift into Turbo!" she commanded as she went through her morphing sequence. However, nothing happened. Her panic growing, Cassie went back to trying to reach the others on her communicator. On the top deck of the submarine, Divatox was celebrating her victory.

"Yes! Phase one of my plan is complete! I have the Pink Ranger," she smirked.

"But My Queen, what if she contacts the other Rangers?" Porto pointed out. Divatox just laughed.

"Oh, she can try all she wants, but I cast a spell on this submarine long ago which prevents all methods of communications from reaching anywhere. She is completely cut off from her friends," she celebrated. Then, "Drench her! Now!" Immediately, Rygog pressed a button and in the bilge, Cassie gasped as water began cascading all around her. What was going on? What was Divatox up to? In the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 and the Rangers were frantically trying to figure out where Cassie was. In the Command Center on Eltar, Alpha 5 and Zordon had also seen the unfolding events.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Dudette in trouble! Dudette in trouble!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

"Contact Jason at once," Zordon instructed and the robot did as he was told. At the sound of his communicator, Jason looked around and then he and the others went to a corner of the building, out of everybody else's earshot.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"You must morph and go to the Power Chamber at once. The Turbo Rangers need your help but it's not yet time to reveal your identity," Zordon told him.

"I'm on my way," Jason promised. Then, he went to the entrance as the others stared at each other.

"Oooh…I hope Jason can help them," Katherine stated.

"Yeah. And I hope it's nothing **too** bad," Tanya added.

"I know what you mean," Rocky agreed. Once Jason out of sight of the Youth Center, he morphed and then pressed the teleportation button on his communicator. In the Power Chamber, the Rangers were trying to come up with a plan when they heard a whooshing sound. To their surprise, the Phantom Ranger materialized in the Power Chamber.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" T.J. questioned.

"I was told that you might need assistance in rescuing Cassie," the Phantom Ranger replied.

"Yeah, that'd be great. But first we gotta figure out where she is," Justin told him. Almost as soon as he was finished saying that, their viewing screen crackled to life.

"It's Divatox!" Ashley gasped in surprise. Justin saw the Phantom Ranger tense. _He knows her. So it must be someone who fought her before_, Justin thought to himself. Could it be someone from the old team? Adam? Tommy? Katherine? Tanya? Or maybe it was Rocky…though he had never encountered Divatox before.

"What do you want, Divatox?" T.J. demanded.

"The surrender of the Phantom Ranger," Divatox replied.

"Never!" Justin and T.J. shouted.

"No way!" Ashley and Carlos cried at the same time.

"Oh, so you **don**'**t** care about your Pink Power friend?" Divatox asked.

"What?" they all asked. The image changed to show Cassie in the bilge, desperately trying to escape the water that was pouring down on her even as the water that had collected on the bottom rose.

"In no time at all, the water will rise up, drowning her and she can't teleport or morph out," Divatox told them, cackling.

"Cassie!" Justin, T.J., and Carlos shouted.

"You witch! Let her go!" Ashley screamed. Divatox laughed and then cut off the transmission.

"T.J. what do we do?" Ashley asked frantically.

"We've got to rescue her," T.J. determined.

"But we also gotta take care of Firestorm," Justin pointed out.

"But how?" Carlos wondered.

"We split up and use me as bait," the Phantom Ranger replied.

"Are you sure you want to?" Justin queried.

"No. That's out of the question," T.J. disagreed. He wasn't about to risk the life of a teammate.

"Look, **I**'**m** the one she wants. If I present myself to her or let the Piranahtrons capture me, a couple of you can go rescue Cassie," the Phantom Ranger told them.

"He's got a point, Teej," Justin stated. T.J. blew out a worried breath.

"I don't like this, but you're right. Carlos, Justin, you guys stay and fight Firestorm. The Phantom, Ashley, and I will go rescue Cassie," he told them. Justin tried not to feel hurt. He was being left out of the rescue? Seeing this, the Phantom Ranger put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the resident genius, right?" he asked.

"I…guess you could say that. I **am** pretty smart," Justin responded with a shrug. Not that he saw what his intelligence had to with him being left out of the action.

"And that's why you're fighting Firestorm. You might spot a weakness that no one else would," the Phantom Ranger told him. Justin grinned. Well, when the Phantom put it that way…staying behind didn't sound so bad.

"Shift into Turbo!" T.J. exclaimed.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin called.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Ashley yelled.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" T.J. summoned.

"May the Power protect us all," the Phantom Ranger said right before they all teleported out.

"Where are we?" the Yellow Ranger wondered.

"It looks like the lower deck of the submarine," the Red Ranger answered. With that, they headed in the direction that looked like would lead them to Cassie. Meanwhile, the Phantom Ranger had found himself fighting a school of Piranahtron. The Phantom Ranger did his best to break through the creatures, but they soon overwhelmed him. _Well, I __**did**__ want to get caught…at least temporarily_, he thought to himself. Hopefully, he could buy the Red and Yellow Rangers enough time to save their friend. _Come on, Jase. You can do this_, he thought to himself, trying to quell his unease. The last time he had been on this ship, it had been so that he could be used in a sacrifice to some kind of molten lava freak. _But it's different this time. You're in control. And you've got a teammate's life at stake_, he reminded himself. Okay, so he was more like the backup or the pinch hitter, but Cassie was still a teammate and he wasn't going to leave her at Divatox's mercy. Back in Angel Grove, the Green and Blue Rangers were busy fighting Firestorm with the Water Canon. _Man, this is nuts! The Canon only temporarily stops him! We need a permanent solution!_ the Blue Ranger thought to himself. But what? The Canon didn't seem to have a button that would increase the water's pressure, and that was the only way he could think of to defeat the monster. The Green Ranger let out a cry of alarm and quickly jumped out of the way as Firestorm let out a blast towards him.

"Justin! We need to destroy him quickly!" the Green Ranger shouted.

"Alpha, is there a way to increase the canon's power so that we can freeze this guy permanently?" the Blue Ranger wondered. The robot frowned, trying to think.

"I don't think so," he answered. The Blue Ranger let out an exclamation of worry. Without the added pressure, he wasn't sure if they could beat this guy. The Green Ranger glanced at his friend. He seemed pretty worried about something, not that he blamed him. This monster appeared to be unbeatable. But there had to be a way! Firestorm laughed in delight. He had these Rangers exactly where he wanted them! Divatox would be so pleased with him for destroying two of the Rangers. With a roar, Firestorm summoned his energy and thrust a ball of fire at them, causing the two to jump back, even as the Blue Ranger let out a stream of water from the Canon. _Oh, please get here soon. This thing is strong_, he thought to himself. Back on the submarine, the Red and Yellow Rangers were continuing their search for the bilge. Presently, they came upon a door.

"This must be it," the Yellow Ranger whispered.

"Okay, let's be careful. We can't blast it because that'll make too much noise," the Red Ranger whispered back.

"Right," the Yellow Ranger agreed. The two approached the door, grabbed it, and groaned with effort as they attempted to turn the door's handle. Several minutes later, they managed to get the door opened. Hearing the rumble of the door to her prison being opened, Cassie gasped. Who was that? Had her friends managed to get aboard? A few minutes later, her silent question was answered as her two friends came into sight.

"T.J.! Ashley! Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Cassie exclaimed.

"We gotta help the Phantom. Can you morph?" the Red Ranger questioned and Cassie shook her head. Then, she followed her friends out of the bilge, going back the way they came. By this time, Divatox and her minions had realized that the Rangers had boarded the ship and the pirate queen sent Porto, Rygog, Elgar, and a school of Piranahtrons after them. Cassie, the Red Ranger, and the Yellow Ranger sprang into action, kicking and punching their attackers. At first, it looked like the Rangers had the upper hand, but more Piranahtrons came, overwhelming the Rangers. The captured Rangers were led to where Divatox was, and to their surprise, the Phantom Ranger was also in custody.

"Oh no," the Rangers chorused. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to rescue Cassie and get out of there, not end up as Divatox's prisoners. The Phantom Ranger glared at Divatox, though the action couldn't be seen through his mask. He wasn't about to let Divatox get the best of him. He glanced at the other Rangers and could see the same determination in their body languages. Divatox laughed in delight. Finally, she had those Rangers exactly where she wanted them. Still laughing, she walked over to Cassie.

"Leave her alone!" the other Rangers shouted. Cassie grunted as the Piranahtrons tightened their grip on her.

"Oh, I'll leave her alone…and I'll release all of you…**if** the Phantom Ranger surrenders to me," Divatox responded, coming up behind her and placing a sword across the Ranger's throat.

"No way!" the other Rangers cried.

"I'll do it," the Phantom responded at the same time.

"What?" the others asked.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," the Phantom assured. Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Justin and Alpha 6 were looking up ways to increase the power to the Rangers' water cannon.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Carlos questioned.

"That's a big negatory," Alpha 6 replied. Just then, the monster alarm blared.

"Oh, man! Not again!" Justin groaned.

"I'll go hold Firestorm off. Alpha, you and Justin keep trying to figure out a way to boost the canon's power," Carlos stated.

"You got it," Justin answered.

"Righto," Alpha responded at the same time. They continued working as Carlos morphed and went down to intercept Firestorm. Back on Divatox's submarine, Divatox had led the Rangers back to the bilge even as Cassie tried to break free.

"Tell me who the Phantom Ranger is," Divatox ordered.

"No way!" Cassie, the Red Ranger, and the Yellow Ranger chorused.

"Okay," Divatox shrugged and she let her sword prick Cassie's neck.

"Phantom Ranger, Power Down!" the Phantom Ranger shouted frantically. Everyone watched as the suit faded away. Then, they all stared at the muscular young man.


End file.
